Then I Did
by mriss
Summary: Tommy goes on tour for a year leaving Jude behind. What happens when he returns? Jommy OneShot SongFic REVIEW Written to Then I Did by Rascal Flatts


**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Instant Star OR the song Then I Did by Rascal Flatts.**

Then I Did

"Tommy!" Jude yelled, running after her producer/boyfriend/lover of her life. Although their relationship had been a secret and had yet to be "announced." Squealing she jumped on his back, wrapping her arms and after making sure no one was looking, placed a seductful kiss on his neck.

Tommy swung his right arm around her waist and got her off his back, hanging her upside down he smiled. "You have no clue what that does to me." She smiled playfully before he let her up, taking her hand and continuing their walk to the studio.

---

As they set up recording Tommy watched Jude slowly . . .his girl. . . his life. Tommy wiped away a tiny tear falling from his eye. How was he going to tell her?

"Tell me you love me like a star, tell me you want me wherever you are. Tell me you breathe me 'til your last breath. Liar liar." Jude sang from her heart while Tommy remembered the song. . .to him. He loved how she sang with feeling, a sense of reality. He hoped when he was on his tour she'd remember him. .. it was time to tell her.

"Jude, fantastic! But come here babe, I need to tell you something."

----

-_I thought about calling you when I got off the plane. Everytime I see the city through the clouds I get that way.-_

TQ stepped off his jet and wiped some sweat from his brow. "Hello Toronto . . " He said to himself turning his collar up to the cold and jogging twards Kwest. Throwing their arms around eachother in a friendly hug they slapped backs and stood apart.

"Kwest, man look at you. How you doing?" TQ asked.

"Not much 'TQ' . . . how bout you? Nice digs. . ." Kwest replied, jingling the keys to Tommy's viper and nodding towards the jet. "How was teh tour?" Tommy smiled in a way Kwest hadn't ever seen.

"Great, it was great. Everything I dreamed." Tommy shrugged, jacked the keys form Kwest and hopped into the front seat, starting the car.

"What's with the ring?" Tommy asked Kwest as he pointed to the golden band on Kwest's left ringer finger.

"Oh that," He laughed. "Me and Sadie tied the knot about the time you decided on a world tour 'stead of just Canada, about six months ago."

"Congrats man . .. erm how .. .. hows Jude?" Tommy peeped. He hadn't even talked to her . . since that day. He'd bought her sophmore album and downloaded a lot of her new stuff for her junior. She'd changed what they'd planned, Liar Liar was the first song followed by a few they'd worked on then a bunch of new ones, he blinked, about him.

-_I'm sure you've had all your numbers changed, it's been atleast a year since I called you up to say ._ . . we need to talk, I got this job and I think I'm gonna take it.-

-----

**flashback!**

"Hey TQ," Darius yelled. Tommy didn't look up. "Tommy!" Darius yelled, He looked up.

"What D?" Tommy asked, he had no timre for any games. Jude would be there any minute. Darius handed Tommy a record. . . Frozen. "What's this?" Tommy asked.

"You're TQ now man, Kwest is takin' Jude's record. You, my man, are going solo, on a solo tour." Darius slapped the new TQ on the back. Tommy just stared at the record, fighitng a losing battle. He knew he'd go, he was leaving Jude. But how did he tell her?

**end flashback**

----

"Hey T. . . You might wanna ask Jude how she's doin . ..I can't be the one to tell you." Kwest sighed before directing Tommy to his house, his Sadie.

"Her record was good.: Tommy managed, he regretted the tour everyday he was gone, because all he wanted was Jude. But at the moment when he'd had to make the decision it was his dream.

-_I've been waiting all my life for a break like this, it's a chance of a lifetime, you just know it is. I'm gonna go and find these dreams was the last thing that I said, then I did.-_

She'd encouraged him. . . but he could see . .. he could hear the abandoment in her voice. In her record she went from singing out of happiness to singing out of frusteration, hurt and anger.

Tommy parked outside Kwest and Sadie's apartment and unlocked the doors.

"Looks like Jude's visiting," He nodded towards a beat up car parked near the complex. "You wanna come up for awhile? Say hey?" Kwest could see the flashbacks his friend was dealing with. "Well she's staying the night . . .I'll let her know you're here."

Tommy nodded at sat in the seat. Literally unable to move . . . Jude. He'd tried so hard to convince himself she'd wanted him to go . . . but he knew she hadn't.

-_Cause you've been waiting all your life for a break like this, it's the chance of a lifetime you just know it is. You gotta go and find those dreams was the last thing that you said and then I did.-_

Tommy opened his door and to his suprise Jude was standing in front of the car . . . and she was smiling, her hands in her pockets. She looked beautiful. Her hair still blonde but now, she looked older, of course she was eighteen now so this was no surprise. Her birthday he'd celebrated by himself.

_-But you were wrong, love is what I wanted all along.-_

Tommy got out of the car and shut the door. One hand resting on the car he smiled at Jude before walking towards her. Taking her hand in his slowly in his own shaking one.

"Jude I . .." She looked him in the eyes and kissed him. Pulling away she bit her bottom lip and pushed a piece of hair behind her ear.

"Hey . .. Tommy . ." She breathed. "

"Jude, leaving was a mistake cause all I wanted was you .. .I'm sorry." She laughed.

"Don't be," She kissed him again. "This was worth it."

_-And then I did.-_


End file.
